


Je t'aime

by Greed1940_UwU



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drugs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Character Death, One Shot, References to Drugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed1940_UwU/pseuds/Greed1940_UwU
Summary: Francis tuvo un sueño, un sueño con Jeanne.
Relationships: France (Hetalia)/Jeanne d'Arc | Joan of Arc





	Je t'aime

Era una bella noche en la bella ciudad de París. El viento soplaba suave sobre la ciudad y la luna se alzaba sobre el cielo parisino, acompañado de bellas estrellas.

En un departamento, una bella dama se encontraba en el balcón, observando las estrellas, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¿En qué piensas, _mon amour_? —susurró un rubio en su oído, abrazándola por la cintura.

—No es nada, Francis, sólo pensaba en lo efímera que puede ser la vida —dijo la mujer, aún sin apartar la mirada de la brillante luna.

El rubio abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido por la respuesta de la mujer.

—No te preocupes por eso, _mon amour_ , todo estará bien —dijo él, tratando de subirle los ánimos.

—Espero que sea así —dijo ella, volteando finalmente, quedando así frente a frente con el joven francés.

El rubio se acercó a ella, uniendo su frente con la contraria, viendo con extrañeza la ausencia de brillo en los ojos de la mujer.

La mujer le sonrió, uniendo sus labios con los de él.

—Vamos, Francis, pareces triste, y tú que me dijiste que no me preocupara —dijo la mujer con una alegre sonrisa decorando sus labios.

El francés negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— _Non, mon amour_ , estoy bien —dijo el francés volviendo a sonreír.

—Que bien, ya me había preocupado —dijo la chica sentándose en la cama.

Francis se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

La mujer posó con suavidad su mano sobre la contraria, acercándose al rostro del joven, depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—Ya es tarde, ¿no crees? —dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al chico—. Deberíamos dormir.

—Es verdad, _mon amour_ , buenas noches —dijo el chico acostándose en la cama.

—Buenas noches, Francis —dijo la chica acostándose a su lado.

Pasó un tiempo, y cuando Francis estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, escuchó la voz de la chica hablarle.

— _Je t'aime_ , Francis —dijo antes de depositar un beso en la frente del contrario.

—Lo sé, _mon chéri_.

_El joven francés estaba caminando por la calle, aquel día tenía pensado recoger a Jeanne del trabajo._

_Cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar, pudo reconocer un extraño olor, olía a quemado._

_Rápidamente se dirigió al edificio donde Jeanne trabajaba, pero al llegar solo se encontró desgracia._

_El edificio estaba envuelto en llamas y varios de los trabajadores salían corriendo buscando salvar sus vidas._

_Jeanne trabajaba en el tercer piso, sería imposible para ella escapar, o al menos muy difícil._

_Dentro del edificio se podían escuchar gritos de horror, algunos agonizantes._

_Francis estaba desesperado, trató de entrar muchas veces, pero no le permitían el paso, decían que era peligroso, y él lo sabía, pero no le importaba, sólo quería salvarla._

_Pasaron minutos, largos minutos, minutos que se le hicieron eternos al joven francés, pero, finalmente, los bomberos llegaron._

_Tras apagar el fuego, ingresaron al edificio en busca de sobrevivientes, o al menos de los cadáveres de las víctimas del arrasador fuego, para poder ser reconocidos por familiares o amigos._

_Los bomberos salieron, llevando consigo los cadáveres de las pobres personas que no lograron salir. Y entre ellos Francis la reconoció._

_Se acercó corriendo al bombero que la cargaba, con su corazón latiendo desesperado._

_—Disculpe —dijo, tratando de captar su atención—, yo la conozco._

_El bombero lo vio, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer, podía ver en sus ojos azules la desesperación y el miedo, con un pequeño toque de esperanza._

_—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó el bombero._

_—Soy Francis, ella es Jeanne._

_—Bien, ¿de dónde la conoces?_

_—Ella es mi pareja._

_El bombero no dijo nada más, apenado por el chico._

_Dejó el cuerpo de Jeanne en los brazos de Francis, ingresando una vez más al edificio buscando el resto de cadáveres._

_Francis vio el cuerpo quemado de su amada, sintiendo cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta y cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_Se sentó en el piso, dejando el cuerpo de la chica en éste. Acarició suavemente su cabello, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas y terminaban cayendo sobre el pecho de la contraria._

_—Jeanne —susurró suavemente su nombre, con la esperanza de que reaccionara, pero no fue así._

_Se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica, depositando un suave beso en sus labios, su último beso._

El francés abrió los ojos, asustado por su sueño. Volteó a ver a su lado, tratando de encontrar a Jeanne, pero no estaba ahí.

Se levantó de la cama y la buscó por todo el departamento, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Y entonces lo recordó, no había sido un sueño, fue un recuerdo, un recuerdo que se presentó como si de un sueño se tratase, pero no era nada más que la verdad.

Aquella chica que había estado con el anoche realmente no era nadie, solo una alucinación producida por las drogas que había estado consumiendo tras la muerte de Jeanne.

Se sintió fatal por ello, sabía que a ella no le gustaría verlo así.

Fue a darse una ducha, tenía pensado salir.

Cuando ya estuvo listo salió del departamento.

Sabía bien a dónde quería ir pero decidió hacer una pequeña parada antes de llegar a su destino.

Ingresó a una florería, comprando un hermoso ramo de flores.

Tras salir con el ramo en su mano, continuó con su recorrido.

Se detuvo frente a su destino, observando la imponente entrada del cementerio del Père Lachaise.

Entró al cementerio, caminando en dirección a la tumba de Jeanne. Ya frente a ella se arrodilló, dejando el ramo de flores junto a la tumba.

— _Désolé, Jeanne, j'étais une idiote, je t'aime_ —dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la tumba de su amada.

Se levantó del suelo y, antes de irse, le dirigió una última mirada a la tumba, recordando la alegre sonrisa de la chica. 


End file.
